Sonic vs Street Fighter
'Sonic vs. Street Fighter ' is an arcade game released by Capcom in 2015. It features characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and characters from the Street Fighter game series crossing together. Storyline Dr. Eggman, always defeated by Sonic numerous times in a number of years, decided to create his latest invention: The Uni-Bot Machine, which is a machine that takes to other universes. To defeat Sonic once and for all, he originally wanted to visit the Mega Man universe again to see Dr. Wily once again, but he ended up to the Street Fighter universe, where he gets surrounded by the Shadaloo soldiers and met M. Bison for the first time. On the Shadaloo Base, Dr. Eggman asks Bison to take over the Sonic universe and "defeat that pesky hedgehog!", Bison agrees and enters to the universe. Meanwhile, Sonic gets contact by Tails that Dr. Eggman has a new ally and they ready to take over. Sonic, his friends, Ryu and the fighters from the World Warrior Tournament must join together to stop both Eggman and M. Bison once and for all, but the blue liquids contacts with the Uni-Bot Machine, which fuses together to revive Neo Metal Sonic. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the tradditional Street Fighter games, but a new mechanic that is inspired by The Gautlet Gems from Marvel Super Heroes is the Chaos Emeralds. Each emeralds contains a power-up that helps the fighter. *Red: Increases Strength. (Ryu can use the Denjin Renki) *Green: Makes the fighter much faster. (Sonic can use the Lightning Quick) *Purple: Slows down your opponent. *Blue: Increases Defense. (Zangief use the Russian Defence) *Light Blue: Refill the Super Combo Gauce for a short period of time *Yellow: Slowly restores the player's health. (Cosmo can use Healing) *White: Adds Fire, Ice, or Electric attacks for each character. Characters Stages Cameos Sonic the Hedgehog *Animal Buddies (Green Hill Zone and Sonic's ending) *Cream the Rabbit (Green Hill Zone, Tails', Blaze's and Cosmo's endings) *Scratch (In Grounder's moves and his ending) *Cubot and Orbot (In one of Eggman's victory poses and his ending) *Coconuts (Grounder's ending and one of his moves) *Silver the Hedgehog (Blaze's ending) *Jet the Hawk (Rose's ending) *Wave the Swallow (Rose' ending) *Storm the Albatross (Rose's and Zangief's endings) *Sally Acorn (Bunnie's ending) *Rotor the Walrus (Bunnie's ending) *The Deadly Six (M.Bison's ending) *Lyric (Sticks' ending) *G.U.N Truck (City Escape) *G.U.N. members (Shadow's ending) *Mecha Sonic (Eggman's ending) *Silver Sonic (Eggman's ending) *Perfect Chaos (as Chaos' Chaos Combo and Eggman's ending) *Biolizard (Eggman's ending) *The Chaotix (Bean the Dynamite's ending) *Bark the Polar Bear (in Bean's moves, victory poses, and his ending) *Rouge the Bat (Shadow's ending) *E-123 Omega (Shadow's ending) *Black Doom (Mentioned in Shadow's ending) *Bokkun (As a training mode instructor and in Eggman's and Rose' endings) *Metal Overload (As Neo Metal Sonic's Chaos Combo) *Fang the Sniper (Bean's ending) *Honey the Cat (Bean's ending and one of his moves) *Eggman Nega (Blaze's ending) *Omochao (City Escape) *Tikal the Echidna (Chaos 0's ending) *Big the Cat (Mykonos Island) *Akira Yuki (Wanted poster in Guile's ending) Street Fighter *Rufus (Ken's ending) *Blanka (Sakura and Dan's endings) *Lauren (C. Viper's ending) *Juni and Juli (Cammy's ending) *Eliza Masters (Ken's ending) *Mel Masters (Ken's ending) *Balrog (M. Bison's ending) *Vega (M. Bison's ending) *Ibuki (Amy Rose's ending) *Juri (M. Bison's and Chaos 0's endings) *Charlie (Guile's ending as a ghost) *Hakan (Mykonos Island) *Adon (Nachapa Statue and Sagat's ending) *Bison Troopers (Shadaloo Base) *Yun and Yang (Chun-Li's ending) *Gen (Akuma's ending) *Seth (Mentioned by C. Viper in her ending) *Mike Haggar (Apotos) *Karin (Great Wall of China and Sakura's ending) *Decapre (Burning Ruin Zone) *Alex (Knuckles' ending) *Skullomania (Wanted poster in Guile's ending) *Shin (Wanted poster in Guile's ending) *Allen Snider (Dan's ending) *Ria, Toli, and Tonfa (After a double KO) *Batsu Ichimoji (City Escape) Movelist : /Movelist (Sonic the Hedgehog)/ /Movelist (Street Fighter)/ Voices Japanese *Jun'ichi Kanemaru - Sonic, Metal Sonic *Ryō Hirohashi - Tails *Nobutoshi Canna - Knuckles *Taeko Kawata - Amy Rose *Hiroki Takahashi - Ryu *Yuji Kishi - Ken *Fumiko Orikasa - Chun-Li *Hiroki Yasumoto - Guile *Nao Takamori - Blaze *Kōki Miyata - Grounder *Saburo Boya - Scratch *Ryūsei Nakao - Coconuts *Etsuko Kozakura - Cosmo *Mayumi Iizuka - Bunnie Rabbot *Aoi Yūki - Sticks *Kōji Ishii - Bean *Hikaru Midorikawa - Bark *Haruna Ikezawa - Honey the Cat *Kōji Yusa - Shadow *Masaharu Satō - Dr. Eggman *Misato Fukuen - Sakura *Miyuki Sawashiro - Cammy *Mie Sonozaki - C. Viper *Toshiyuki Kusuda - Dan *Daisuke Endo - Sagat *Norio Wakamoto - M. Bison *Taketora - Akuma *Yumiko Kobayashi - Bokkun English *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic *Colleen Villard - Tails *Travis Willingham - Knuckles, Guile *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose *Kyle Herbert - Ryu *Laura Bailey - Chun-Li, Blaze the Cat *Reuben Lagdon - Ken *Gina Grad - Rose *Garry Chalk - Grounder *Phil Hayes - Scratch *Ian James Corlett - Coconuts *Tara Strong - Cosmo *Lauren Landa - Bunnie Rabbot *Nika Futterman - Sticks *Tom Kenny - Bean, Bark *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Honey the Cat *Kirk Thornton - Shadow *Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman *Brittney Lee Harvey - Sakura *Caitlin Glass - Cammy *Michelle Ruff - C. Viper *Ted Sroka - Dan *Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Sagat *Gerald C. Rivers - M. Bison *Dave Mallow - Akuma *Monica Rial - Bokkun Trivia *Capcom and Sega had already crossed together with Bandai Namco in Project X Zone series Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Street Fighter Category:Arcade Games